Sunset
by zeynel
Summary: An adult Hanamichi remember how his relationship with Sendoh and Rukawa began, some years ago, after a night in a Nightclub... SenHanaRu Yaoi/lemon Complete
1. The begining of the story

Hrrr... Don't forget, Slam Dunk guys are -sob- not myyyyyy propriety but Inoue-sensei's ooone... -sob sob- I want them !!! They're so cute... -dreaming eyes- 

  
SUNSET

PART 1

He was looking at the sunset. He had felt so lonely this week... All 'cause of this damned twisted ankle... 

*A fall in the stairs... A stupid, stupid fall...*

He shake his head... A little fall and he was unable to play... And more, the coach asked him to stay and go to the hospital to be sure he has really nothing ! Of course, it was the prove they cared for him, but... He sighed. Even without him, they won the match... Bah !!! They promised to win and keep their promise, that's all... And it had not been an important match... So it was normal they won... Such a team couldn't beat HIS one... Particularly when the smiling Hentai and his lovely Kitsune played ! He laughed softly...

*Yeah ! We're the best ! *

But only seeing the match at TV... Being unable, at least, to be with them, to cheer them... Even the ugly Gorilla or this Old Man... 

*I've to find something for them... Especially for...* He smiled.

At least he had his memories...And the sunset was beautiful this evening... A wonderful red... A flaming red, the exact color of his own hair... Mmm... All seems so... Perfect ! It reminded him of... He blushed. Exactly like THIS evening, ten years ago... When all started...

  
********** ****************************** **********

_ FLASH-BACK _

"Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Michi had such a great idea ! A party in this nightclub... It's been so long since... Eh ! Eh ! Eh! They'll be surprised to see how good the Tensai is when he dances... Ah ! Ah ! "

A very happy Sakuragi laughed. Yohei smiled. To see his friend in such a good mood was one of the things he enjoyed the most in his life... And this one was right.

*But not only 'cause of it, Baka.You're so different in those clothes... That'll amaze them. And the fact you're a regular...*

"Hey !!! I wondered why they invited the other guys I mean, Shohoku is the best, what need to invite the whole Ryonan, Kainan and Shoyo teams ? Not that I mind, but I feel like..."

Not really listening, Youhei sighed, content. A clear sky and a warm atmosphere... A great party with friends... Life was really perfect...

******************************

Sendoh's smile widened. He'd be so pleased when he learnt that Shohoku team would be here too. That in fact that was their idea.

*That's means HE will be here... My firetempter... *

How many times had he dreamt about him ? His hair bright as the flames, his smile, a frank and joyful one, his body... Sendoh closed his eyes. His body... Irradiating power and life, a perfect work of art... And every nights... Every nights he dreamt about it, about what he wanted to do with that so marvellous body... And not only the night...

"Sendoh, we... SENDOH !!! "

Opening his eyes, he looked at an angry Koshino. Oh man, such a temper... But he knew it. Smiling remorsefully to his friend, he shrugged.

"Hanno... I'm sorry, Kosh. I was..."

"Sendoh..." Shaking his head, Koshino sighed. "It's HIM again, isn't it ? "

"Eh ? " Sendoh blinked. "How..."

"To see your face is enough to understand WHO you daydream about."

"Oh..."

Well... Koshino had been surprised... No, shocked, the very first time Sendoh said him about his love... But he finally accepted it well. And he helped him. Such a passion was really difficult to hide, but Sakuragi was unfortunately... Straight. As he had been himself before... HIM. Now... He was obsessed by the Redhead, trying to meet him every time it was possible... He had even followed him secretly to know where he lived... And he was afraid. Afraid 'cause he was not the only one who had fallen or him. Afraid 'cause he knew THIS one will never forget his love. 'Cause he knew that, somewhere, he was close to Sakuragi. To his Hana-kun. And was good-looking... In other times, he should have been interested himself by... Him. And unconsciously, Hanamichi was not indifferent to this one... To his Kitsune... Sendoh turned his head, glancing at his opponent, in love as in basket... 

******************************

Rukawa was fully awake.Of course, he was in the dark, all were persuaded he slept -again ! - But no. he couldn't. Not when he waited for his Do'aho. Being the Redhaired secret lover was not easy... Actually, only Ayako knew about it. She guessed it, as usual. What surprised him was that... She found it normal. She was not shocked that he fall for a guy, neither she was surprised that he fall for the one he called himself 'Do'aho'. She found it... Natural. She was only pleased that he found somebody to love. Happy for him. 'Even if he had not played basket-ball', that was what she said him. 'In every country, every situation, I'm sure you'd fall for him'... And she was right. 'Love at first sight'... Or at first punch. But 'cause of this Akagi girl...

Rukawa grind his teeth. Why... WHY !!! First time he loved... And the one he loved love an other ! And worse, hated him because of this one... He even learnt basket for her !!! But he has been so pleased to see him on the court, this day... With his childish acts and his loud behaviour... And the first match... The first match...

He was no more the only 'secret lover' his Do'aho has. The way this Sendoh smiled to HIM... Openly flirted with HIM... Of course, his Do'aho was so innocent, he never noticed it... Hopefully !!! But this too seducing Sendoh... A good basketball player, one the Do'aho -or even himself !!! - could admire... A cheerful young, calm, mature, persistent... One his Do'aho could love... One who, he was sure of it, couldn't renounce to his Hana-kun ! Never... He shake his head.

*I will never abandon Hanamichi ! He is mine. Even if he hates me, I...*

He glanced at Sendoh. Ah ! This one observed him ! Again... They looked at each other, afraid to see the other one doing... the first step. That was for this, too... They played one-to-one every evening not only because they loved basketball, because they wanted to improve their skills... No, that was 'cause they wanted to meet each other... Because of Sakuragi. How primal...

Surprised murmurs... What was that, again ? As he looked at the origin of the agitation, Rukawa's eyes widened.

"Hana-kun..." He whispered.

Hanamichi... His Do'aho was here... He was so.. sexy in this clothes... Like if he was naked... But no, no, it was so much more arousing than if he had been naked... His jean... A black jean, fit him perfectly, Rukawa felt like drooling over him. His long, long smooth legs, his ass... Rukawa clenched his fists. He wanted to touch this ass, to caress this body... To slid his hands all over this body... And his chest... With this tight grey thing... only the sleeves were larger, floating... A light material, almost transparent... A VERY short shirt, he could see Hanamichi's skin when he raised his arms. The muscled stomach... It stopped at the small of his back, like if showing this ass... And the large neck... Asking 'kiss me here', "brush your lips again my skin'... Showing the long graceful neck and the broad shoulders... Rukawa bit his lips... 

He had to find... Something. Anything to control himself... Especially a certain part of his body... How reacted the others to Hana's new look ? Had anybody noticed his violent reaction ? But no... They'd see nothing. They were too shocked for it. This... Metamorphosis. The childish, awkward boy... Now this sensual young... Sendoh... How Sendoh reacted ? Turning his head anxiously, Rukawa froze. Of course... Sendoh was... As interested as he was himself. His love, his want for the Redhead easy to read on his face... The Koshino guy, Sendoh's best friend, seemed... Flabbergasted. They were not the only ones... Ayako had used her paper-fan on her own head, to be sure it was not a dream. Akagi's eyes widened. Kogure, Ryota and Miyagi were speechless, unable to recognize their clumsy teammate in this seductive young... Kiyota's jaw had fallen open, in a perfect goldfish imitation and Maki... Wasn't that lust in his eyes ? Yeah... And Fujima's eyes were visibly running all over Hanamichi's body, stopping here and there, in some... Interesting places. Hanagata's breath had stop in his throat...

Suddenly, Rukawa turned his head. The girl... Oh NO !!! Even the Akagi girl was now looking at his Do'aho. She'd almost those heart-shaped eyes... Like if it was the very first time she'd ever seen him... No, NO !!!

"Hey, guys ? " Hanamichi was surprised. "Is there a problem ? It's time to go, isn't it ? "

He'd see nothing... Innocent Do'aho... To have the whole teams drooling over him, every eyes focused on him... And he was still unable to even see it !!! But it was his charm... 

"Grmph..." Akagi snorted. "You're late. Let's go ! "

******************************

That was really amazing... And so arousing... Who'd ever think this redhead know what 'dancing' means ? And now he was here... The one every girl... And almost every guy sighed after... One everybody know, here... One of this night world star... But he wasn't even conscious of that. He only danced, with the same passion he used in all his acts...

*And in bed...* Sendoh blushed... *If he knew what I think actually...*

The Redhead was dancing, his hips, his whole body undulating to the music's rhythm... His sensuous movements hypnotized him... As he raised his arms, his short top slid on his skin, revealing a deep navel. Eyeing a drop of sweat slipping on the young's skin to lost itself in it, Sendoh gulped. How he wanted to take him in his arms and kissed it away !!! 

Trying to take his eyes off the mesmerizing view of the so-fascinating Redhead's body, Sendoh grabbed his glass. As he raised it to his lips, he suddenly immobilized himself. Damn ! Empty, again... As he ordered a new drink, he glanced at his companions. Half of them were still looking at Sakuragi... He frowned.

*Damn ! Rukawa was enough ! *

Of course, he was proud of this admiration. Sakuragi owned it, that was sure ! But he couldn't help to feel... Jealous. They praised not his Hana-kun's basket-ball talent or his rapid improvement, but his body, his... Sex-appeal. And it made him nervous.

This previous light in Fujima's eyes...Was it still here ? Sendoh's eyes widened. Oh yes... Fujima seemed REALLY interested by the younger boy. He fixed him, undressing the Red-haired with his eyes as he ran a greedy tongue on his lips. But... But... Sendoh blinked. Fujima was... On Hanagata's laps !? And this one had slip his hands under Fujima's shirt, caressing his chest and... His face on his captain's neck, he murmured something, nibbling the delicate skin as he fixed the Redhead, lust obvious in his eyes...

Hanagata and Fujima were together ? And both of them wanted his Hana-kun... And knew that his lover wanted him too... And accepted it !!! Sendoh shake his head. THAT was a real danger...

The others... Sendoh froze again. Maki... Oh NO !!! This one, too !? the Kainan captain was blatantly observing Sakuragi, seemingly evaluating the youth's body, an appreciative smile on his lips. He looked fondly at him, raising his glass and enjoying his wine as if it was the Red-haired himself he tasted... He was looking possessively at his Hana-kun, as if he owned him ! Sendoh grind his teeth.

"Hum... Sir..."

"..."

"Excuse-me... Sir ? "

Sendoh blinked. Someone... Wanted to speak with him ? Turning his head, he faced a young and attractive girl.

"Hrr... Yes ? " Sendoh flashed his famous smile.

"Sir..." The girl blushed. "Your drink..."

"Thank..." Eyeing Maki, Sendoh frowned. "An other glass, please..."

"Yes..."

The girl glanced at an empty seat near Sendoh, wondering what this handsome youth's girlfriend looked like... As she moved away, Sendoh took his glass and finished it in one gulp.

*I really need it...*

******************************

Hanamichi's soft hair flied with each movements, his bangs covering his forehead. Rukawa's eyes were glued on his body, the hips undulating to the beat of the music, the naked belly... The Redhead was still dancing, hours after most of their friends reached home, moving sensually... He had closed his eyes in pleasure and his face... Oh, his face... This light smile, he was totally lost in the music, the world around him totally forgotten... He enjoyed the situation, a blissful expression easy to read on him... 

*The same when making love ? *

Rukawa gulped, closing his eyes tightly. So sexy... And he felt himself light, so light... Perhaps all this alcohol he drank before... But he needed it... And he was not the only one... Sendoh... And his Do'aho had drink a lot too... His lovely Do'aho... And THEM !!! All these girls who offered him 'just a glass'... And the guys, too. And the Do'aho accepted all !!! With a surprised light in his eyes... Unaware of the effects he had upon them... He was so innocent... Rukawa shivered. Innocent sensuality was the more tempting, the more arousing of all and... It made him fall on his knees, he felt like weakening just by looking at the Redhead. So much power... This passion which created all this emotions in him... And the object of his desire... Like a child, the direct child of the sun ! So bright, the one all wanted to touch... Rukawa frowned. Yeah, ALL...

*How dared he ? *

This Maki... The Kainan captain has not only offered a drink to the Do'aho... When he gave it to him... When he gave it to HIM !!! He had DARE to caress his Do'aho's cheek !!! Oh ! So lightly... His fingers brushing the 'aho soft skin... Just 'cause he had 'some bangs covering his eyes'... And the Do'aho has just inclined his head, a curious smile on his tempting lips, not understanding... But there was not his usual bravado, no... Not all this 'Tensai' irritating... Or cute, he didn't know... Stuff. No, just this smile, something which made Rukawa wanting to hug him... This gentle, sweet smile, something new on this face, unusual and yet strangely... Appropriate. But for Maki !!! And this one... He enjoyed all of it, the bastard...

Now, Rukawa was furious. He wanted to grab the Red-haired, to pin him on the wall and take him here, in front of everybody, to prove to ALL OF THEM that the Do'aho was HIS and only HIS, that he owned him... Just take off his trousers and entered him carnally. To take him violently, nearly breaking his ass, to punish him for accepting... The girls, the drinks... Maki's caress !!! He wanted it to be feral...

Trying to control his breath, Rukawa closed his eyes. If he did that... But he wanted so much to do that ! The Do'aho... This innocent, stupid Do'aho ! Sexy, cute... He sighed. No. He couldn't do that. But... Oh, God !!! He wanted to do that. A certain part of him especially wanted to do that... And his jean felt so tight... Glancing at the Redhead, he wondered...

*How can he still dancing with all he drinks ? *

God, that was tempting, so tempting... He wanted so much his 'aho... To learn him a new dance... One... The one he craved for. A slow and erotic dance...

"Oh no..."

"He left..."

"He's so cute..."

"Say that you want to go with him, be honest..."

"Not you ? "

Earing the girls stupids giggles, Rukawa shake his head. What again ? Who... Sakuragi !!! Yeah, he was... Going away. How strange... Now that he had stop to dance, he had some difficulty to walk normally...

As he hurried to follow the Redhead, he bumped into somebody and nearly fell in the process... Who... Sendoh !!! Rukawa screwed up his eyes. 

*He try to fallow my Do'aho, too...*

Rukawa's jaw clenched. Oh YES !!! A punch in the belly... THAT was a good idea. He was about to do it when they hear something.

"Look at this boy..."

"How ! Cute one... Want to play with us ? "

"Don't be shy... Come on ! "

"What ? " Hanamichi... Hanamichi's voice !? "Mmmrr... No fight toniiiight... Am not in the state..."

"Oh ! But we don't want to fight."

"Not this kind of fight..."

"If you're gentle, pretty boy..."

Suddenly very pale, Rukawa and Sendoh glanced at each other. There was not the moment to quarrel ! Normally, Hanamichi would have resolved the problem alone, headbutting those guys or something like that. But with all he drank previously... They run to join the Redhead in time, for once forgetting their rivalry.

Three guys... Something really easy to deal with for the self-proclaimed Tensai. But not tonight... They were laughing, exchanging smutty remarks with each other, their voices loud and vulgar.

"Ouch !!! Ow, guys, I said you..."

One of them had brutally pushed Hanamichi on the wall. The Redhaired had almost lost his breath when his back hurt it...

*No ! He's not totally healed !!! *

Furor and anxiety submerged Rukawa as he punched this bugger with all his weight. Sendoh saw red too, his fist nearly dislocating the guy's jaw one second after Rukawa's one...

"Kitsune ? Smiley ? " Hanamichi was stunned. His nemesis and the smiley boy... Helped him !?... Sure, that was a dream...

Seeing the two menacing youths, the two others guys glanced at each other. Of course, they were strong... But those two handsome boys too... Three with the sexy Red-haired... And they were furious. The way they looked at HIM, they really liked him... And not 'friendly' !!! And wanted to make them pay for what they intent... Picking up their friend, they choose to ran away... 

Hanamichi straightened himself. Seeing the boys moving, Rukawa felt relieved. He had nothing... Only this intrigued look on his cute face as he eyed them.

"Hrr... Guys ? "

"You're Okay ? They didn't hurt you ? " Sendoh asked. 

"Oh yeah... No prob'... Not the day to fight, I... Oups ! " Stumbling, he almost fell on the dirty street, Sendoh catching him at the last second. "Thank, man ! "

"Do'aho."

"Teme, Kitsune !!! 'Was not in the mood to fight with those guys, but you..."

"Do'aho. What they wanted was not 'fight'..."

"Hrr ? What dyou say... I KNOW this kind of guys... 'Am use to it, that just..."

Rukawa blinked. The Do'aho... Didn't understand what these guys wanted to do ? Innocent Do'aho... Of course, he had drink so much. And of course, he was not use to it. How could the guys know how beautiful was his body in his usual scruffy clothes ? Glancing at Sendoh, Rukawa nodded. They were less drunk than his... or their (for the night, he could accept the idea) Redhead...

"Come."

" ??? Kitsune, what..."

"We walk you home."

" ??? Sendoh ? "

Seeing his rivals's determinate faces, Hanamichi blinked...

_END FLASH-BACK_

********** ****************************** **********

The young man laughed. Yeah ! At that time, he was always dreaming about walking Haruko home and finally... Those guys had... But he was unaware of that. Their love, how sexy they were... He had only sighed, feeling too tired to protest. He didn't want to fight at this moment... He felt so good. 'At least, nobody will disturb me again...' That was the only thing he had in his mind...

But it was not all. They had not just 'walk him home'. He blushed. That was... Memories to keep him warm when he was alone. 'Cause at home...

End of Part I

Part I is finish !!! Hourah !!! That was harder that what I think first... I hope that it please you !!! And now, Part II !!! The lemon part !!! How they ended in bed !!! The part Sendoh and Rukawa wanted so much... 

Rukawa_ *gleam*

Sendoh_ *smile*

Hanamichi_ *blush*

Zeynel_ *smirk*

Hey !!! Do you like seeing all the guys drooling over Hanamichi ? Rukawa is so cute when jealous... Hanamichi had no choice, he HAD to end in a yaoi story... If it had not been Rukawa and Sendoh, it should have been Maki or Fujima and Hanagata... Eh ! Eh ! Sendoh and Rukawa saved Hanamichi's virginity !!! Not for a long time... And for themselfs, but...

Rukawa_ *GLEAM GLEAM*

Sendoh_ *SMILE SMILE*

Hanamichi_ *BLUSH BLUSH*

Zeynel_ *EVIL LAUGHT*

_ZEYNEL_


	2. The fallowing part

I know... I first said that I write a threesome, some time after I said that I had to write it in two part... But finally, it's not enough... So there is no lemon in this part II... Not yet... You have to wait the part III. Sorry gals!!! (and guys...)

Ah ! The disclaimers... "Slam Dunk" guys are not my propriety, they are Inoue-sempaï propriety, but I stole the babies 'cause I wanted them (and us) to have fun... Enjoy the fic !!!

SUNSET

PART II

Letting himself fall on the sand, the man chuckled. Yeah ! If he had know were he was going on... But it had been so... Extraordinary. And the sky... Same at it was now. Clear and beautiful, like in a dream. Unreal and magic... They "saved" him, both of them. The fox eyes boy and the porcupine head youth... And they had walk him home. Yeah... Such a magic night... 

********** ******************************* ********** 

_FLASH-BACK_ 

*Baka Kitsune ! I can walk by myself... 'Am not that drunk. Ok, I was, But now that's perfect... Stupid Sendoh... Stupid Kitsune...*

Sakuragi mentally cursed himself for accepting the two other boys help. Hell, he was Tensai, he didn't need help ! Okay, all were spinning around him, so it was possible that without them, if Rukawa had not his arm around his waist, or if Sendoh didn't support his weight... Perhaps... Perhaps... He may be on the floor... He probably fell on something... He surely had been hurt by those guys... They wanted to beat the crap on him, yeah ? As usual... Sometimes, he felt tired of it... Okay, fight was often fun...

*As with the Kitsune... Argh ! Why do I think about him again ! *

The Kitsune... He acted strangely... And Sendoh too. They couldn't understand gangs and people like that ? But he thought that the Kitsune was used to it... He seems so...

Whow !!! He'd never think that the Kitsune's body was so damn hot ! And Sendoh's one too... Or perhaps that was the air that was fresh. Yeah, that was good to have those guys to keep him warm... It felt soooooo good... And the sky was beautiful. Even if there was the Baka Kitsune and this crazy-haired Ryonan guy... No need to look where he walk, they did it for him... He could juuust look at the sky... The beautiful sky... There were so many stars... The night was magic... 

*Mrrrrrr...*

So good... The night was not that fresh... But the boys's body, God... So hot... But he liked it... Sakuragi felt like laughing. First time he liked something 'bout the Kitsune !!! Okay, he admired him sometimes... No... No ! Never !!! He was Tensai ! What was he thinking about ? Stupid. 'Must be the alcohol. But it was good to have the Kitsune by his side, tonight. So damn good. He almost purred... 

****************************** 

There. The Do'aho's house. The walk had been so perfect... His Hana-kun seemed less drunk, now. He could almost walk by himelf. But no. Never. Never would he have let him walk by himself ! Not when he could touch him... Not with a so good excuse to touch him,to be glued to him, his arms around his waist, his hand caressing discretely the muscled belly... A good excuse to stand near him, to smell his hair, his skin... God, it was more intoxicating than alcohol ! Sendoh's odor too. Mixed with the Do'aho's one, he liked it. Funny... When he normally hated this guy who dare to flirt with HIS Do'aho... But not this night. This night was special. 

Stupid Do'aho. Innocent Do'aho. So sure that those bastards wanted a fight... Stupid Do'aho. They almost raped him !!! Rukawa clenched his fists. They almost do it to him and he wasn't even conscious about WHAT they really wanted ! But it was his Do'aho... Good that Sendoh was here too. Strange that he think it... But that was true. He had to be honest. He was happy that Sendoh had been there. 'Cause with him, he was sure that his Do'aho reached home safe. 'Cause they were two to protect him. 'Cause it felt... Wraith that both of them... Both of them... What ?

Rukawa shake his head. The 'Aho was HIS. No chance he let him to Sendoh ! This one actually won some match... But not this one ! This time, defeat was impossible ! He will NEVER accept it, the 'Aho was HIS propriety !!! 

"Whah !!! Home ! " 

His voice. His loud, irritating, sexy voice... It sounded happy. The house was... Pleasant. 'The inhabitant's reflect', that was surely right... The colors, the furnitures... A lot of wood. There was a warmth in the atmosphere of this house... Like his 'aho's grin... But...

"Nobody's home ? " Sendoh formulated his thoughts.

"Nah..." Hanamichi responded, disangaging himself from them. "My parents... They had to go to Tokyo. I've all the house for me."

" ..."

"I see..."

"Come on, guys ! "

Rukawa said nothing, letting Sendoh speak for both of them. So... He was alone.... Well, almost alone, in Hanamichi's house ? With his Do'aho... Nobody here to disturb them, he could... He close his eyes. What was he thinking about ?

"Hrr... Want to drink something ? " The 'Aho's voice seemed embarrassed. "You help me !... Besides... Water helps after... Drinking too much..."

"Oh, I..." Sendoh hesitated. "Well... Why not ? D'you have orange juice ?"

"F'course ! Kitsune ? "

Rukawa nodded. Perfect. He could stay a little bit longer... And he had not even to bother to find something, an excuse to do it: the Do'aho gave him to him... He was in heaven.

"Same for you, so." 

******************************

Sendoh's smile widened as he looked at the beautiful Redhead. Such a cute boy ! And he invited them by himself ! It was his idea... He looked so adorable when blushing... He just wanted to hug him, to take him on his laps and kiss him endlessly. And those puppy eyes... Even drunk, he wanted all to be perfect for his 'guests'... But his body was not the body of a child...

Oh, no. Sendoh glanced at Rukawa. This one, too, was observing the Red-haired as he went... Well, probably to the kitchen. His eyes fixed the pretty thin butt which ondulated seductively as the fireboy made his way to the kitchen... Sendoh looked with fascination as Rukawa's lips parted lightly. A pink tongue darted between them, drying them in a sensual caress...

He blinked. What was that ??? Why was he looking at Rukawa now ? Hanamichi... His Hanamichi... He still wanted the Redhead ! He even wanted him more now, as if accepted Rukawa had made all his hesitations disappeared... 

Wait. Accepted Rukawa !?! What does that mean ? He blinked again. Oh NO !!! THAT was something else... And his Hana-kun. If he knew that BOTH OF THEM wanted him... 'Cause he wanted him. He didn't want a platonic love. He wanted more... They both craved for him. Wanted to touch him. To caress him, to be wrapped in this deliciously warm flesh... In a word, they both wanted to make love with him. 

He shake his head. GOD !!! He was so aroused... He had to calm himself. But his Hana-kun... His sexy Redhead, dressed to kill and moving... Oh, moving... So erotically... It was so damn arousing !! An innocent sensuality... Sendoh breathed deeply. That was a thing he had to stop to think about !!! Yeah, before the Redhaired came back. Before his lovely fireboy...

"You're lucky, guys, there was just enough for the two of you..."

Sendoh turned his head... And stopped to breath some seconds. His Hana-kun was here, walking cautiously. He had raise his arms to carry this tray, his shirt revealing the muscled stomach... That was something about him that he find incredibly sexy, even in this innocent act...

"So, I... Heeeerp !!! "

Hanamichi tripped on... Something. Sendoh's sport bag ? Oh crap, he'd put it here without thinking. Hanamichi tried to find his balance, but with all the alcohol he drunk at the nightclub... He fell on Sendoh's and Rukawa's laps, the orange juice spilling itself on the couch and on the three boys's clothes...

"Shit ! I'm..." The Redhead muttered.

Hanamichi squirmed, trying to get up, but only managing to arouse them more... The feeling of this warm body on him... And this mesmerizing view... It made his heart skip a beat.

Sendoh glanced at Rukawa. This one gulped, his eyes wild. So different from the boy all knew... He had visible difficulty to control himself, his hand on the Redhead's shoulder, the knuckles brushing the soft skin...

Sendoh closed his eyes. He HAD to control himself... Even with the so tempting Redhead's body on him, he had to.Even if the firm but tender buttocks... Oh GOD ! He had just to move his hand a little and... But he mustn't ! But it was so tempting... The perfect ass... He had to control himself to not moan... The flesh... YES !!! As tender as it looked like, he can feel the warmth of this tight butt under his palm as he caressed it lightly... Even through the rough material, he could feel it... 

"Mrrr..." Not really realizing, the Redhead groan. "Can't stand up alone..."

Drawing on Rukawa (and showing unconsciously some... interesting places of his body), Hanamichi managed to get up. Looking at the two others boys, he seemed embarrassed.

"I'm... Hrrr... Well, your... Sorry for your clothes, guys..."

******************************

Rukawa's lips twitched, into what might have been a smile. His Do'aho... He was so cute when embarrassed... This light shape of red on his cheeks and nose... He looked adorable. No wonder why anybody loved him... Just as they might have love a child. Or more... Rukawa looked lovingly at the one who captivated his heart. 

"Guys, I... Hrrr... As your clothes are... I mean, we've got almost the same size so... Hrrr..."

"Your clothes ? " Rukawa said. 

"Hrrr... Yeah. I... You can use it..."

Raising his hand to signal them to fallow him, Hanamichi went away. Rukawa sighed silently. It had been so good to have him in his arms ! Like if the things were... Exactly what they should be. To see the Do'aho's perfect body... It made him silently scream with longing. His body was so hot...

*So now,we go...*

Rukawa's eyes widened as his heart beating speed up. New clothes... The Do'aho's clothes... That means... He leaded them... To his room !? 

*Do'aho...*

Rukawa gulped. Of course... Why should his Do'aho bothered about leading them to his room ? After all, they were... Guys. As the 'Aho himself... He was so innocent, how could he ever imagine that he... That they... The though made him sweat... His Do'aho's room. He... They went to his Do'aho's room. And they were alone... Alone... In an empty house... With no parents around... Hanamichi stopped. 

* ??? * 

A door. A close door. A large close door. A classical one. No need to describe it, it was a normal door. Nothing special about it. Just a door. A simple close door.

*Shit !!! Can't I think to anything more interesting ? * 

Rukawa felt uneasy. Of course, his Do'aho didn't notice it. Who could ? With this cold mask of his... But he felt uneasy. Uncomfortable. Hanamichi raised his hand. He put it on the handle. 

*What the problem with me ? It's just a fucking door ! *

Rukawa tensed... 

****************************** 

Sendoh breath stopped in his throat as Hanamichi opened the door. He felt like he entered a sanctuary. Something sacred. For him.

*Hana-kun...*

His room. A classical teenager room. Strange... He always thought that Hanamichi's room was a mess. Seeing the Redhead usual behaviour... But no. No. It was... Rather tidy. There were some basket-ball magazines on the floor, one he'd just finished himself on the desk. A jean on the chair... But the room was... Clean. A large window... Half-open. The curtains were floating lightly, some posters on the wall... Basket-ball stars principally. And... Hmm... He like this group? Good to know... And books... So many books...

*He read all ??? *

Sendoh was stunned. His Hana-kun... The gangster Sakuragi, the loud, childish brat... liked books ? He... Actually... Was used to read books? He shake his head. Getting closer, Sendoh glanced at the authors... Isaac Asimov, David Eddings, Anne Mac Caffrey, Marion Zimmer Bradley, Mercedes Lackey...

*There's no Japanese authors !!! What kind of book is that ? *

Anne Rice, Robert Silverberg, Lovecrat... There were some manga too... Not a lot... Well, not so many compared to the novels. Only half of the books were manga. The others... Sendoh blinked.

*Impossible !!! *

Those books were... In alphabetical order ? And perfectly ranked. It... Couldn't be !!! He was dreaming ! Seeing their surprise state, (well, Rukawa himself had lost his composure, for once) Hanamichi laughed.

"I'm a science-fiction and fantastics novels fan."

Speachless, Rukawa and Sendoh turned their head. F....Fan ? Had they heard correctly ? The Red-haired... Hanamichi... He had REALLY read all those books ? By himself ? THAT was something they never expected about him... Sendoh and Rukawa glanced at each other, at the Redhead, then at each other again. How can it be possible... He... He...

As they looked at Hanamichi again, Sendoh and Rukawa's eyes widened even more if it was possible. The Redhaired... The Redhaired... Was slowly undressing himself(!)... The muscled body... Did he know that his muscles rippled when he moved like that ? The alcohol effects were still visible... Hanamichi staggered lightly as he removed his shirt, his awkward but graceful movements hypnotizing the two other youths... They gulped as there eyes ran over the perfect body. The muscled, broad shoulders, the back, the strong arms... The tanned skin, glimmering with sweat, the power-full frame of this so well-built body... Sendoh felt his knees weakening just by seeing it. No wonder how he did all those miracles on the court, with a body like this one !!! Hanamichi sat on the bed to remove his socks...

*God ! The bed... The bed... No ! I have to stop to think about it, I MUST think about something else... Stop to look at him, to look at IT, stupid porcupine head, or Koshino will be right ! I'm not a pervert, okay ? I'M NOT !!! But... But...*

Sendoh blinked. It was not... His on bed was... Well... A normal one... This one... It was normal, yeah, but... It was a bed... For two persons !!!

*Like if... But no, no ! *

He KNEW that it was not an invitation. That was a stupid perverted though !!! That was just... For a guy as tall as his redhead, this bed was surely more comfortable...

*Comfortable for two tall guys as for one...*

He closed his eyes, clenching his fists. He had to stop to think about it, he knew he had... The sexy Redhaired... No ! He had to calm himself... Breathing slowly, he opened his eyes... And froze.

*Oh God, he is...*

It was impossible !!! The Redhaired... His fireboy was here, unbuttoning his jean and... His movements... He slipped two fingers under it, his hips swaying as he slowly took off his pants... The way he moved, almost caressing his long long legs... Of course, it was 'cause of the alcohol... But it was also so... Erotic ! A streap-tease... Totally unconscious. This Hanamichi... THIS Hanamichi was... Blatantly sexual. 

*I... Can't. Hana-kun...*

Now the Redhaired wear only... His underpants. He ran his hand on the left side. There was orange juice even on it... 

*He... Oh Kami-sama ! He... He is...*

Like if suddenly remembering something, Hanamichi left his head, glancing at them like if he had totally forgot there presence all that time... Which was probably exact.

"Hanno, I... There are clothes in this cupboard, so..."

To Sendoh's relief... And disappointment, Hanamichi interrupted his strip-tease to open the cupboard and take out jeans and T-shirts.

"Use it !!! "

The Redhaired threw negligently the clothes on the bed. Looking at them, he froze some seconds, visibly surprised... And troubled. 

*Oh no !!! Did he understand that we...*

Avoiding the curious gaze, Sendoh glanced at Rukawa. This one has removed his shirt... A good idea to stop to fix the Redhead. A good excuse to avoid his eyes... Sendoh began to undress himself.

*I'm not looking at you, my fireboy... I'm not looking at you...*

As he raised his hand to grab a jean, Sendoh couldn't help to glance at Hanamichi again. And gulped. The Redhaired was now totally... Naked. is so-gorgeous body in full view... Nothing to hide his glorious nakedness..

_END FLASH-BACK_

********** ****************************** **********

*If I had know...*

The man smiled softly as he sat on the desert beach. The past was the past, he couldn't change it. It was impossible to be sure about what could have been in an other situation but what... If he had knew?

*It should have end all the same...*

He sighed contently, leaning languorously on the sand. Good to have memories, but that was not enough... He wanted... Needed more. 

*Mrrr... They come back tomorrow, okay ? Just some hours to wait, 'Tensai' can do it...*

Closing his eyes, the red-haired young man lost himself again in his past, in this particularly magic night... 

End of Part II

Finish !!! Now, the lemon part !!! (Yes, it will be in part III... I promise !!! ) Hope that it please you... I wrote it when normally I had to work on my exams... Hope that there's not too many mistakes... 

I was laughing when I wrote the part... You know, when Ru thinks about the door. I know, it's probably... Well, I don't now how to describe it but... It's just that he is perturbed, that's all. Hope that it doesn't seems too... Awkward.

I was laughing too when I imagine Sendoh in Hanamichi's room. Well, in my mind he was repeating "Oh God ! Oh God ! Oh God ! ", mouth wide open and the eyes... Well, you know, like a goldfish. He sweated so much, a real spring !!! And he was tearing his hair out... The image was so funny... A caricature...

Sendoh_ And I thought you liked me...

Hanamichi_ *laugh and fall on the floor*

Rukawa_ *smirk*

Zeynel_ I'm sorry !!! *try to hide her smile*

About Hanamichi... I was thinking 'What will Sendoh and Rukawa really not expect to see in Hana's room?' . And there I had this idea: Books and Novels !!! So many people think that he is just a stupid gangster (or ex-gangster). As I think a good book is the same... And even better than a good film... The authors are some I really love. Read their books !!! 

Sendoh_I'm still upset about you. And there is no lemon in that part !!!

Rukawa_ *nod*

Zeynel_I said next part ! Besides, Hanamichi is NAKED at the end of the part. And YOU can do something else than wait.

Sendoh_Huh ??? *raise an eyebrow*

Zeynel_ *point a Hanamichi still on the floor/clap her hands/a now MYSTERIOUSLY NAKED Hanamichi*

Sendoh_ *SMILE SMILE*

Rukawa_ *GLEAM GLEAM*

Hanamichi_ *BLUSH* AGAIN !!! YOU HENTAI !!! *BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH*

_ZEYNEL_


	3. The last part! And the lemon one

Yes !!! The lemon part !!! I know, I promised it a long time ago -sigh- but now it's done !!! I finished "Sunset" !!! Hope it will please you... That you'll not find it boring or... Too awkward. 

The disclaimers !!! Slam Dunk guys are not mine, ect, ect... But I think they prefer to go in MY fic 'cause there they have fun, much more than if they only stay in Inoue sempai books !!!

SUNSET

PART III

Beautiful sky, mysterious sky... Which hide so many secrets... The man sighed contently, closing his eyes. He had to wait to fulfill his need... To wait to see THEM again and... Some others things... To wait if he wanted them to do to him what they did in this particularly night... 

********** ****************************** **********

_FLASH-BACK_

Hanamichi stretched himself. To dance was so... Perfect. And his body felt so good even when he stop... He felt light, his mind lost in his own world, in paradise, his secret garden... All seemed so clear in him, a peace he never felt in any other situation. And the universe around him, too. The air surrounded his naked body, like a part of himself. He didn't want to get dressed, that felt so good to wear nothing, but he was not alone... Yeah, but why should he care about them or about what they could mind ? That was just the Kitsune and the Ryonan spiky-haired guy...

*Nah, but I can't... Hmmrrr... They're not here for long...*

As he turned to finally grab a jean -just a jean, he didn't want to wear anything else, that was enough-, he suddenly froze. Without any warning, there were strong arms around his waist and a warm body against his back. But... He has not lot his balance, not this time, he didn't need their help... He NEVER need it !!! More than a little surprise, he turned his head. His eyes widened as he met the fox icy blue gaze. There was something in it... He shivered. 

*What ??? *

Rukawa looked at him, as silent as ever. But his eyes... Hanamichi felt his body burn under this gaze. Amazing. How could he felt so warm under this icy gaze ? 

As he opened his mouth to say... Something, Hanamichi interrupted himself. What... Could he say ? He was in a lost of words. But that was strange... The strong and youthful arms encircling him... It felt good.. But it was the Kitsune !? He should have been disgusted !!! So why...

******************************

Rukawa observed the redhead boy. He looked so beautiful in this light... The soft brown eyes, surprised, full of questions, the innocent gaze... An angel. The expression on his face was softer than usual, the clear puppy eyes, the nose, the... Closing his eyes, Rukawa tilted his head down to met those slightly open lips. It felt so good... How long had he craved to touch those lips, to caress this body ? 

At first, his Do'aho didn't react, too surprised, shocked perhaps to do anything. Rukawa parted his lips, licking the Redhead's ones, and let his tongue insinuated itself in the warm cavern. He felt like dying. His Do'aho... He tasted so good ! Tightened his embrace, he deepened the kiss, his tongue playing in the 'aho's mouth, exploring each cavity... He felt in heaven when he heard Hanamichi moaned...

* ??? *

He suddenly felt... Something between his body and his Do'aho's one. A callused palm run over the tender flesh of Hanamichi's buttocks. Sendoh... The spiky-haired boy was caressing his 'Aho, too. He tilted his head in Hanamichi shoulder and this one moaned again as the teeth bit gently on the delicate pale skin. He had always dream about kissing the redhaired boy... But never in his dream has he imagined Sendoh caressing the Do'aho too ! Of course, Sendoh was often present in his fantasies... Seeing he and his Do'aho, he had always no other choice than to go away, to let them alone... Never had he imagine Sendoh kissing the Redhead, too !!! But it felt right... He didn't feel jealous, no more... He was there... As Sendoh was. And it felt better than in all his dream... 

******************************

As Rukawa ended the kiss, Hanamichi couldn't help to moan and try to continue it... He wanted more. This eliciting a half smile which changed Rukawa cold face in a tempting expression. The Redhead's eyelids fluttered before he opened his eyes in a daze. Suddenly realizing what has just happened, Hanamichi blushed. 

"Do'aho... It's all your fault..." Rukawa murmured. 

"What !? What dyou..." Noticing Rukawa expression, Hanamichi interrupted himself.

The Kitsune... Smiled ? He seemed so... Sexy. And his eyes... Hanamichi shivered. That was... Hunger !? He observed with fascination the enigmatic smile than played around Rukawa's mouth. 

But... But... The Kitsune kissed him ! A guy... His mortal enemy... His... First kiss !!! No... No !!! Why did he not react ? But the night was so good... And Sendoh... It was not the happy-go-lucky guy everybody knew... He seemed so... Serious. The spiky-head boy ran his finger delicately against Hanamichi smooth cheek and he find himself leaning into the caress...

*But I'm a guy...*

******************************

*He's so beautiful...*

It was... So perfect. Sendoh has observed with fascination as Rukawa kissed his lovely would-be lover... The way he reacted to the kiss... So innocently... Yet so sensually... And this gaze... So curious, full of questions... He didn't understand what was going on... But felt it...

Sendoh cupped Hanamichi's buttocks in his hand, enjoying the Redhead surprised cry. Firm but smooth... So perfect to the touch as to the view... This sparked an instinctive clutch at his shoulders. Visibly ignoring how react, Hanamichi leaned against Rukawa chest, blushing deeply... Sendoh moved his hands and Hanamichi shivered as those fingers trained sensually up the sensitive skin of his sides... It produces a satisfactory sound deep in Sendoh' throat. Sendoh glanced at Rukawa, who nodded as they lowered the younger boy gently on the bed.

*Mrrr... So tempting...*

Rukawa parted, unbuttoning his pants as Sendoh trailed his fingers over the bared muscled stomach, he smiled as he felt the muscles move under his fingertips and slid them over the muscled legs... And between them. He smiled again, hearing his fireboy quiet moans and found himself following the path his fingers had just forged with his mouth.

*God, his skin is so soft...*

Sendoh dipped his head between Hanamichi's legs, kissing each of the bared thighs, brushing his lips against Hana's skin like feather soft caress...

******************************

Hanamichi grabbed the sheets and moaned, his lips parted as he tilt his head back, showing the perfect curve of his throat. Rukawa shivered, admiring the luxurious sight of Hana's nakedness as the Redhead groaned with complete abandon. His cute face, his body glimmering with sweat... He seemed so sexy... 

"Do'aho... My Do'aho..." Rukawa murmured.

A sweatdrop slid to Hanamichi's chin on his neck and Rukawa leaned, kissing it away. He bit his Do'aho's throat lightly before kissing apologetically the mark his teeth let on the delicate skin. Slowly, his mouth slid on Hanamichi's chest...

******************************

Hanamichi sighed as those deliciously warm lips closed around one nipple. It felt so good... He hesitated. Of course, it was the kitsune, it was a guy ! He KNEW he should have done... Something, he should have interrupt them, perhaps hit them... But it felt so good... He couldn't think about anything else, it was so perfect, Rukawa... The kitsune's mouth on his nipple, bitting it, kissing, sucking it... Rukawa raise his hand, caressing the second nipple and Hanamichi gasped... His nipples had never felt as sensitive before !!! Now this simple caress... The fox-eyed boy brushed his knuckles against it, caressing it lightly before rubbing it between his fingertips, his mouth not stopping his work on the first one...

And Sendoh... Sendoh !!! Hanamichi gasped with shock when Sendoh kissed his length... No ! He was not... The Ryonan's smiling guy... Hanamichi couldn't help arching his back with a moan as Sendoh took his manhood fully in his mouth.

"Sendoh, ah !!! "

That was... Too much !!! The Ryonan's youth was turning his tongue on Hanamichi's length, licking it gently, teasingly before take him in his mouth again. He slid his hand on his balls, caressing them lightly. Hanamichi sobbed in pleasure, utterly in the control of the spiky-head boy. It was so intense...

His eyes flew wide open when he felt... Something, caressing him on THIS particularly spot... Sendoh's hand, wet with saliva... He shivered as Sendoh slid delicately a finger inside of him.

*Why...*

Suddenly, realization hit him. What he was doing, what THEY were doing... What they intended to do... The previous pleasure was totally forgotten as his mind wondered in haze...

*God, what should I do, they... Ah ! *

He tried to move only to felt Rukawa grabbed his arm and pinned him on the bed, Sendoh continuing his work... He groaned as a second finger joined the first. It hurt... It hurt but somewhere he felt... aroused. It felt good and...

"Ah !!! "

He cried when Sendoh's fingers touched THIS spot in him... He moaned, feeling the fingers brushed against it, again and again... He was close to the edge, he could almost reach paradise when... Suddenly all stopped. The fingers inside him flexed one last time, before slowly withdrawing. He could have screamed with frustration... 

"Smile... Smiley ? Kitsune ? "

He opened his eyes to meet their gaze and shivered. Their eyes were so dark... Somber than usual and full of hunger... He blushed. He wanted... He wanted... He didn't know. He was totally at their mercy... Afraid and aroused at the same time 'cause they looked at him like some predators and he felt suddenly... Weak in front of them. But it felt good... To let them in charge... But he could't !!! He was Tensai, he... He...

"Aah... Ah ! I... I..." Hanamichi stammered.

He didn't know what to say. He just wanted them to... Do something to help him to feel this heaven he almost reach some seconds ago... To help him to fulfill... His need. He looked at them, begging them silently...

Rukawa leaned slowly, kissing him fully on the mouth and his lips unconsciously parting, welcoming the hungry tongue. Lips moved against his, warm and urgent as the kitsune lowered himself between his legs. He shivered as the sides of Rukawa's body caressed the inside of his thighs. Something hot and hard pressed insistently against his entrance and he gasped as the kitsune slowly insinuated it in his hot depths...

******************************

Rukawa grinded his teeth as he slowly entered his Do'aho. That felt so good... To be wrapped against his length by Hanamichi... He couldn't wait, no more... Groaning, he entered his lover fully in one single push, his balls slamming into Hanamichi's buttocks.

"Ah ! Kitsune !!! "

Rukawa slid his hands on Hanamichi's hips, caressing them lightly, the time for his Do'aho to get used to this presence in him. He leaned cautiously, kissing him lightly on the lips, waiting for the expression of hurt to disappeared...

*Shit...*

To see his love in hurt was... He hated it more than anything else in the world. But the muscles around him... It felt good, so good... Letting himself go, he began to rock his hips. He moaned as he moved in and out this incredibly tight butt...

"Hana-kun... My Do'aho..." He murmured.

The spot in Hanamichi... Rukawa moved a little to change his angle of entrance. As he entered the Redhaired again to continue this slow and erotic dance, Hanamichi moaned, long and desperate, a delicious noise... Again and again, Rukawa's cock brushed against that particularly spot, spending thrill of pleasure through the Redhead's body. The Do'aho's face... Oh God, to see that face with that expression... Hanamichi was panting, mouth open, eyes closed, with an expression of pleasure... The perfect incarnation of bliss. The God of Love, the...

"Ah ! "

Rukawa gasped when a slender wet finger caress him... Caress this place INSIDE of him... Sendoh... He was... Preparing him !? The fingers were following his movements, entering him as he entered his Do'aho, moving out of his body when he moved out of the 'Aho's one... Pushing him deeper in Hanamichi's hot depths... That was too much !!! He quickened his pace... Seizing Hanamichi's hair, he brought his mouth down hard in a brutal kiss. His cock twitched within the incredibly tight hole as he spewed his seed deep into Hanamichi. 

"Kitsune !!! "

******************************

Sendoh smiled. Both of them reached their climax almost at the same time... Rukawa fell on top of his fireboy, exhausted. Strange. He didn't fell jealous. It was... He enjoyed to see them take their pleasure. He was with them. And Rukawa was no more a threat, something between him and his fireboy. He enjoyed to be with both of them... And wanted both of them. Now !!! Leaning to kiss Rukawa's hair, he murmured:

"On you hands and knees..."

Rukawa shivered before slowly withdrawing from Hanamichi's limp body. The Redhead sighed as the other boy let him... strangely empty. Sendoh smiled again. To see both of them in this state... So sexy... So willing... That was so perfect !!! He looked at Rukawa... As Kaede get on all four. Of course, he knew what was going on. He was not innocent as the one he called his 'Do'aho'... He waited for him... The younger boy shivered again as he run a hand over the tender flesh of his buttocks... So beautiful... The tight butt hidded a deep, dark place and he felt himself burn with want...

*Mrrrrr... So perfect...*

He slid a knee between Rukawa's legs, spreading them a little more. He took a moment to savor the perfect shape of the boy's buttocks... And entered him in a slow but sure movement.

"Hmmmrrr..."

He almost purred. That was so good... Hearing Rukawa's whispers as he was penetrated deeply... That was so... arousing. He wrapped an arm around Rukawa's waist, pulling him near to his chest as his other hand went to reach his manhood. Looking over Rukawa's shoulder, he smiled at Hanamichi... The Redhead was looking with fascination their joining, between his legs, and blushed when he realized than Sendoh was looking at him... Laughing quietly, The Ryonan's youth began to move his hips, his lips brushing the side of Rukawa's neck.

******************************

Rukawa moaned. So, that was that... 'to be taken'

*No wonder why the girls like it so much...*

It was so good... Rukawa began to move his own hips to meet Sendoh's thrusts... Opening his eyes one second, he took sight of the 'Aho's manhood.

*seems he enjoys what he sees...*

Lowering his head, he took it in his mouth, almost smiling when he heard the Do'aho's surprised cry... It was perfect. He began to suck it like if it was a candy, in the exact rhythm the spiky-haired had initiated...

But Sendoh had waiting a long time, soon he quickened his pace, his hips moving almost furiously in Rukawa's buttocks. It felt incredible... Rukawa moaned. To be taken so carnally... With a loud cry, Sendoh spilled his seed in Rukawa as this one reach his own climax, letting Hanamichi's cock...

Sighting, he fell half on Hanamichi's body, half on the mattress... Hearing his Do'aho's weak protestations, he smiled. It had not been enough for HIM. He wanted, needed more. Not important. He knew he could trust Sendoh for that...

Raising on an elbow, he kissed Hanamichi lightly on the cheek and nibbled his earlobe tenderly

******************************

Hanamichi felt like crying. He had been so close... Again... But now... The kitsune was just kissing him...

"Ki... Aah ! Kitsune... Please..."

"Hschh..."

Suddenly, he felt something... A hand on his cock, caressing it lightly. He opened his eyes to see the Ryonan's guy smiling gently at him... Sendoh bent over to kiss his tears away and murmured:

"Spread your legs, Hana-kun..."

Hanamichi's eyes widened. He wanted... Sendoh wanted... But he needed it... Blushing, he did so, avoiding timidly Sendoh's gaze. This one chuckled to see him act yet so... Innocently. He seemed ingenious... He knew it but he couldn't help to act like this. He sighed and close his eyes again, feeling Sendoh installed himself between his legs and at his entrance... Sendoh didn't wait, as he was ready he entered him in a quick movement.

"Ah ! " Hanamichi shouted. 

It felt... It was so different than with Rukawa... But yet as pleasurable. Sendoh's manhood buried deep inside his body seemed to reach every nerve... Hanamichi could only moaned as Sendoh moved inside him, sliding in and out his sweated body and he arched his back, letting him enter deeper in him... Hanamichi quickly found himself following Sendoh's rhythm... He gave with all the fire and passion he used in every day life...

"Ah... Ah... Sendoh !!! "

The intensity of this joining was... Incredible ! And the kitsune... Rukawa's smooth toneless voice was whispering tender words in his ears... This guy who never spoke...

Suddenly, stars exploded brightly behind Hanamichi's closed eyes. In the same instant, his muscles contracted themselves around Sendoh's shaft. The spiky-head boy let out a big cry and Hanamichi moaned as the hot rush of warm filled him for the second time of the night...

******************************

Hanamichi let his two new-found lovers hugged him tightly. How strange... He was so used to hate the kitsune and wanted to beat Sendoh but... No more. Not after... That. He blushed lightly. He let them... Take him. Let them steal his virginity... How strange that the first he made love with was... The kitsune... His 'number one enemy'... And the smiling guy... Sendoh... Akira. The shape of red on Hanamichi's cheeks deepened. His first time... His very first time... With TWO persons !!! Two GUYS !...

It was so hard to even think... All the events of the night troubled him... But the look in their eyes... The way they hugged him now... They had not wanted to make fun at him, to humiliate him or something like that... They were... Serious. And somewhere he felt like if... It was not 'just for the night'... They were link to each other. And perhaps they had been before... He didn't know. No more...

All he knew was that it felt incredibly good to be in their arms. Ru... Kaede's arms hugging his chest tightly as he rested his head on his shoulder, his lips brushing the side of his neck... The warmth of this body on his back... His own head resting on Sen... Akira's right arm. His hands... One on Sendoh chest... He could feel the heart beating under his palm. The other on the kitsune's hand... And... Akira's other arm around both of them, the kitsune and him... Sendoh's hand surely on the kitsune's back... It felt so right to rest in their embrace... To only enjoy their presence... And he felt so tired... Hanamichi sighed sleepily. Right now he was so tired... So tired... 

In his dream there were little foxes and smiling boys, but there he didn't feel the need to bother about their presence... 

_END FLASH-BACK_

********** ****************************** **********

The man sighed contently. His first time with both Kaede and Akira... And the day after, they confessed him their love. Not the usual order people used, but... That was not important... Sighing again, he was about to close his eyes and sleep on the sand when...

"Do'aho, you'll be sick again..."

"Can't think about something else ? I wondered why we bothered to take than plane... It should have been better for us to stay with the others and..."

Whatever the spiky-haired (ten years after: the same) man wanted to say, it was cut off when the redhead one kissed him almost desperately. Here they were !!! He could say nothing but only kissed them eagerly, his body pressed against Sendoh's one. Here they were, here they were !!!

"Do'aho, and me ? " A very cold voice...

"Kitsune..." Turning his head, he flashed his smile to Rukawa. "I love you, man..."

Almost smiling, Rukawa caressed Hanamichi's hair and kissed him. The kiss began slowly but soon it intensified itself, before becoming passionate. 

"You were smiling in your sleep..." Sendoh said...

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Do'aho..."

"Teme, Kitsune !!! I WASN'T sleeping, I..." Hanamichi interrupted himself and blushed.

"Hana-kun ? "

"..."

"I... Was remembering... Some past events..." Hanamichi smiled to his lovers, still blushing. "The night... Was as magic as tonight..." He hesitated a little but added... "You... Want to dance ? "

"Dance ? "

"It's how all begin..." Hanamichi smiled and whispered: "And after, 'walk me home'... Like if we didn't leave together... Like if it was our 'first time' again..."

The men smiled. And so, they did...

End of Part III

End of the story

It's done !!! *Zeynel dances on the screen* I finished it !!! My threesome !!! My threesome is finished !!! I want comments and critics... PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My e-mail: zeynel@moncourrier.com

Zeynel_Guys !!! Does it please you ??? *puppy eyes*

Hanamichi_ *Blush*

Rukawa_ *Gleam*

Sendoh_ *smile*

Zeynel_ HOURRA !!! *throw confetti*

Rukawa_One critic.

Zeynel_Huh ???

Rukawa_The 'ten years after' lemon fic ?

Zeynel_You... said more than two words !!!

Hanamichi_Kitsune !? *shocked tone*

Zeynel_ *suddenly realized what Rukawa has just said* Hentai !!! *grin*

Rukawa_ *raise an eyebrow*

Zeynel_I did it in purpose...

Rukawa_ ???

Zeynel_ Now you've an excuse to jump on Hanamichi... 'Need to complete the fic...

Rukawa_ *GLEAM GLEAM*

Hanamichi_ *BLUSH BLUSH*

Sendoh_ *SMILE SMILE*

Zeynel_ *GRIN GRIN*

And so they did...

_ZEYNEL_


End file.
